In e.g. mining, drilling or road milling applications, a drive body, which may have the form of e.g. a drum or a drill head, is provided with a number of replaceable cutting bits, which present a very hard cutting end. Non-limiting examples of such drive bodies are shown in FIGS. 1 and 14-20 of US2008/258536A1.
The bit shown in US2008/258536A1 comprises a head portion, which may be approximately conical and taper towards a cutting end; and a shank, which is insertable into a bit holder. The bit is a wear part, and hence it is desirable to be able to rapidly replace worn bits, and also to produce such bits at as low cost as possible.
However, in order to minimize machine downtime, it is also desirable to have to replace the cutting bits as seldom as possible. Hence, it is desirable to provide cutting tips which are as strong as possible.
Various cutting tip designs are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,272 B1, DE 295 04 676 U1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,552 B1, WO01/73252 A2, EP 0 757 157 A1, DE 28 46 744 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,209, WO94/13932 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,504 and 4,981,328.
There is a continuing need for cutting tips having further improved strength and/or penetration capability.